


Nothing to Fear

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen's woken up in the middle of the night. It doesn't take him long to find out he isn't the only one awake. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended for a three sentence challenge on tumblr, but I can never stick to that. This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, and my first ever for ASOIAF. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoy it. :)

Jojen couldn’t say what exactly it was that woke him, though he didn’t think it was the storm raging outside the walls of Winterfell. Nor could he remember having any kind of dream. Yet there he was, aimlessly wandering the castle in the middle of the night. After a while, he found himself standing outside the door to Bran’s bedchamber. At first he hesitated to open the door, not wanting to disturb him. Though a flash of lightning revealed that Bran was awake and sitting at his window. Jojen stepped into the room, and made his way over to the younger boy. “Another bad dream?” He asked softly, sitting down beside him.

Bran nodded, not looking at Jojen. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He answered after a moment.

"No, you don’t have to right now." Jojen promised, placing his hand on Bran’s shoulder. He couldn’t help feeling bad. Scaring Bran had not been his intention when he first told him about the green dreams, but it didn’t seem like telling him had accomplished much else. Bran almost setting Summer and Shaggydog on him and Meera in the Godswood had proved that. “I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to, though.” 

Jojen had been half expecting Bran to tell him to leave, so it surprised him when Bran leaned against him and rested his head on his shoulder when one of the direwolves howled. “It’s okay. You’re safe.” Jojen whispered

“I still want to go to Greywater Watch.” Bran stated, stifling a yawn.

“I know. Meera and I are going to take you there as soon as your brother comes back. I promise.” Jojen answered, running his hand through Bran’s hair.

They stayed like that for a long time, though Jojen wasn’t completely sure how long. Bran had fallen back asleep without Jojen noticing. The sun was just starting to come up, and he didn’t want to leave Bran at the window. Careful not to wake him, Jojen carried him back to his bed and pulled the blanket over him.

Jojen heard Bran say his name as he was walking away, and turned around. “Is something wrong, my prince?” 

“Will you stay? I don’t want to be alone.” 

“I won’t leave.” Jojen answered, walking back to Bran’s bed and lying down. Bran wrapped his arms around him. He closed his eyes, and for a while let himself believe that there truly was nothing to fear in dreams.


End file.
